The problems pertaining to the mechanism for clearing snow and ice of the prior state of the art are as follows:
(1) Snow falling overnight or when an automobile is parked for long periods and ice forming below the snow could not be cleared from front and rear automobile windows without (a) great exertion and (b) loss of time.
(2) Prior art provided no inexpensive automatic method and apparatus for automatically preventing ice from froming and snow from blocking front and rear automobile windows while the automobile was parked and while the automobile was operating through traffic.
(3) Prior art provided no inexpensive automatic method for preventing formation of ice and snow blocking the vision via front and rear automobile windows when existing mechanism for achieving same fails.
Accordingly, a first objective of the invention is to provide a means and method for automatically controlling the quantity of snow falling upon front and rear windows thus blocking clear vision thereof and requiring clearing.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a means and method for automatically preventing ice from forming on automobile front and rear windows thus blocking clear vision thereof and requiring clearing.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method providing an operator of an automobile with continuous clear vision without the effort of clearing falling snow and forming ice from the front and rear windows when he enters his automobile after it was parked while present snow and ice clearing mechanisms were not in operation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an inexpensive automatic method for preventing the forming of ice and snow blocking the vision via front and rear automobile windows when existing mechanism for achieving same fails while the automobile is in operation thereby preventing accidents.
Other objectives will become apparent during the course of this disclosure.